On the road
by RubyStevens
Summary: Rose has never met her father. her mom doesn't really care about her. The only thing that matters to Rose is the music. One day, tired of the daily fights, she runs away. So she crosses the distance to live her passion. What will happened to her? Maybe a handsome stranger on the other side of the road.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ruby and I'm from Québec. This is my first fanfiction so please be tolerant. And my native language is not English and I'm still learning.

I hope you'll like _On the road_. The story doesn't really follow VA but, when I started writing this, I realized that my first character have the same rebellious personnality as Rose. And like VA is my favorite book... I couldn't resist!


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to my home. The feeling of loneliness engulfed me. I knew that when I will enter my house, my mom will yell at me for no reason. Most of the time it's because I try to not be at my place. I avoid her. She always yells at me for nothing. I don't want to spend my life hearing yelling all the time. It's like she passes her nerve on me. I'm surprised she hasn't become violent already.

Yeah, I'm a little bit scared of my mom. It's just that I don't know what she will do in the next fight.

I look up at my house. It was small and in a dirty white paint. I sigh, knowing what'll happen.

I unlocked the door and come in. My mom was waiting for me. Anybody could say that she looks worried, in a motherly kind of way, but what she says would surprise those people.

"Did you at least bring something to eat?"

I look at her, shocked.

"Or did you find a job, maybe?" she continued.

I didn't respond, which is really abnormal.

"Oh! So you expect that I make you live without nothing in return? That I'll let you sit on the couch without saying anything?"

It was all false. Every time that I was there, I do the laundry, I prepared the meal, and everything else. She's the one who lives on the couch and only work for a job who bring 20$ per week. If I could work, I would. But with the reputation of my mother in our little village and the fact that I got to quit school early because I've got to do the domestic tasks, nobody want to offer me a job. And I search really hard. Nobody likes me here. All of that because of my mom. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I did nothing?" I said in a bitchy voice. "I try so hard to find a real job and I do everything in here. And all of that for what? To make sure that my mom yell at me every time that I return?"

"You did not just talk to me like that." She warned me.

"Yes, I did. Someone had to did it." I looked into her harsh brown eyes. For the first time of my life, I see nothing. Usually I convince myself that there's regret or pity, anything. But this time, I was completely sure, there was nothing except darkness. She didn't love like a mother should. I didn't matter to her.

And for that reason, I refuse to let a single tear fall from the corner of my eye. I will not waste sadness on someone who didn't love me.

"Maybe that's what dad did, huh?" I know I provoke her. This was the worst thing I ever said. And I realize it when I feel her hand hit my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe that, she actually slaps me. I never thought she would go down like that.

I look into her eyes. Maybe if I see some regrets I wouldn't say a thing and continue to live like nothing happen, but once again, there was only darkness in her look.

I run to my room, locking the door behind me without worry about her following me. I take a bag and fill it with clothes and whatever could be useful. After, I look around my bedroom. Gosh, it was really small, but it was my true sanctuary, my little place of peace in this hell's world.

My eyes stop at my guitar. It was my only friend. I always play music. It's my only way to escape everything. I can play the most of the song, but I'm a little cheesy. I like pop that normal people could call out-of-dated. I play since I'm six. I smile wistful. I couldn't let it here. So I put it in a guitar transport bag, take it in my hand and slide my backpack on my shoulder and I exited through the window. If my mom sees me right now, I would be in big problems. I couldn't let her have the satisfaction to know that she can control me.

I pass our backward without looking back. Lucky me, there has been a forest just behind our house. When I was sure that I was hiding in the tree's shadows, I run. I run like hell. I didn't want to come back. I just want to leave all of that life behind me and never see it again.

After a half of an hour, maybe, I stop in front of a road. I take a deep breath of old petrol and begin to walk alongside the road. The more I walk, the more I feel safe. I'm pretty sure that she didn't even notice that I was gone.

It has been 2 hours, when I heard a familiar sound. It was a car, behind me. I turn around and see a small blue Kia not far away.

I put my thumb in front of me, pointing out that I wish he stopped. And that's what he did. He stops and open his window.

I walk at him.

"Hey!" I said a little bit unsure.

"Hey!" he said back. "What can I do for you?"

I look at his face, he has really cute ginger hair with light blue eyes. He seems really nice, so I decided to trust him.

"Well, if you don't mind. Could you please drive me to the next town?"

"It's look like you don't really have a destination in mind, don't you?"

"I just want to go around to see the world, you know." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me like he knows perfectly that I didn't tell the truth.

"So, yes or no?" I sighed directly. I couldn't sustain his gaze much longer.

He giggled. "Yes, of course. Come in."

I open the passenger door with a small thanks and after I attach my secure belt he begins to drive.


End file.
